


An Intoxicated Kiss

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: God AU [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Gods, Het, Human, Kissing, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alcohol gets to Lugnut's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intoxicated Kiss

The Goddess of Life had hosted a large gathering in her palace, which wasn't necessarily uncommon... Still, it was always a bit strange seeing all the gods gathered in one space for something outside of business. Though this had been both Optimus's and Alpha Trion's idea. They had thought a party would loosen everyone up and allow for tension to ease up. 

Perhaps they had been right... The party had gone on well and no one seemed to be getting into any fights. Everyone was enjoying drinking and dancing and chatting with each other. It had been a nice and rather peaceful evening.

Though Lugnut had perhaps had a bit too much to drink. It wasn't completely intoxicated, but he was definitely buzzed. As was Strika, but still - they were supposed to be on guard and watching over Lord Megatron. In case someone wanted to use this night as an opportunity to cause trouble or do his lord harm.

But even though he knew his duties, he couldn't stop himself when he was offered more to drink. He stood in the back against the wall, alone and pretending to be standing guard. He couldn't see Strika, but he had a feeling she knew where she was. After all, it wasn't as if the Goddess of Life hosted parties often. Strika was no doubt spending time with the goddess at this little gathering... It had been a while since they had last seen each other.

Or so Strika said. Lugnut didn't really question it, mainly because he didn't care. His mind was focused on... other people.

Laughter caught his attention, causing him to look over towards the center of the room. Megatron was standing there, chatting with Shockwave and Bombrush... and standing next to him was the Goddess of Day.

He took another big sip from his drink. He knew better than anyone that Eclipse was worthy of Megatron. She was beautiful, kind, selfless, and strong... and his lord loved her. Dearly. Even after what Megatron had done all those decades ago, she still remained by his side. As his lover. As his future wife.

He knew they were a perfect match. Eclipse was a wonderful woman for his lord...

So why he still had these romantic feelings for her, he would never understand.

When he saw the woman lean up against her the God of Death, Lugnut finished his drink before grabbing another one. Then, seeing that everything was going well inside, he moved to step outside onto the balcony. He really needed some space to think. And to have Eclipse and Megatron out of his sights.

He had no right or reason to feel envious. Eclipse's heart belonged to Megatron. She was in love with the god and had no interest in anyone else. And he, a minor and titleless god, was a servant to the man she chose. They couldn't even be called friends... merely acquaintances, chatting whenever Eclipse came to Megatron's chambers and had to wait for god to finish his work.  

But he loved her. Dearly. She was a kind and wonderful woman, beautiful and sweet and loving... So bright and full of life. Her devotion to her work and her loyalty to Megatron was pure. She did not see herself as above anyone, even if she was a goddess and a member of the Council.

She deserved better than a dog like him lusting after him. And his love for her completely betrayed his lord. While he would never try to steal Eclipse away from him, he still had no right to see her as anything other than the woman who belonged to Megatron. Megatron expected him to protect Eclipse, not lust after her... Megatron trusted him. And here he was, completely betraying his trust just by looking at Eclipse with anything other than admiration in his eyes.

He took a big gulp from his drink, easily downing half of it in one go. Getting drunk definitely wasn't a good idea to get over his own guilt... but damn did it make things feel a little bit better.

"Lugnut?"

He looked over his shoulder, eyes widening when he saw the Goddess of Day approach him. Quickly, he stood up straight and turned to face her, only to wobble a bit as everything spun for a moment.

Damn, he was definitely drunk now... but at least he was still able to think for himself and speak.

"M-Miss Eclipse," he said, bowing to her. "Why are you out here?"

"Need some air," she said, giving a small smile. "Megatron was dragged off to the side by Alpha Trion, so they're discussing something at the moment. Probably about the war issue going on in the North."

Right, he vaguely remembered Megatron complaining about that. Once again, those stupid humans just had to cause trouble up in the real world. Some war had started over border issues... It seemed Alpha Trion was trying to negotiate with Megatron to have it be settled soon. Or something like that, he couldn't really remember at this point.

"Should I get you some water?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, no, air will be fine... It's stuffy in there. I assume that's why you came out here as well?"

He only nodded, feeling a bit bad for lying to her. But it wasn't as if he could tell her the real reason as to why he was out here... He couldn't have her or Megatron or anyone else know. It would no doubt cost him his life. And he knew Eclipse would try to protect him, never liking how violent his lord could be. If she defended him though, it would lead the two of them to have an argument... He didn't want them to fight and potentially put their relationship at risk.

Besides, these feelings would go away on their own. He would learn to move on and accept his love would never be. It was just... a little difficult at the moment. This was probably the strongest they had been and it was a little frightening for him. One wrong move and everything could be messed up.

"It's pretty out here, isn't it?"

"Wh-What-?"

"The sky."

He glanced up at the night sky. Well, he supposed it was pretty... It was a new moon, but the stars twinkling brightly in the sky. It looked like a painting... But he was too distracted by her to really pay any attention to the scenery around her. Everything else just always seemed to pale in comparison to her, as embarrassing as that was.

When he didn't say anything, she smiled and stretched her arms. "I know I'm the Goddess of Day, but I've always found the night sky to be so beautiful... Cyclonus does a good job painting the night, don't you think?"

Lugnut honestly had no idea what she said, but he knew she had asked him a question, so he nodded. 

Eclipse smiled, reaching over to touch his arm. The god tensed up when she did, but she didn't seem to notice, a little buzzed herself from all the wine.

"I do love talking to you, Lugnut," she said, turning to face him. "You always listen to me... I have fun being with you when we have these little moments. Don't you?"

He couldn't respond, guilty seeping into his chest as he looked at her angelic face. Why? Why did she trust him? Why did Megatron trust him? He was in love with her. So much in love with her that it just wasn't right of him to even be near her. And when she looked at him like this and said such sweet words... it made him want. It made him wish with all of his heart that she was his. That Eclipse loved him and not his lord, the only man in the world who actually deserved the goddess. 

His hand reached out to touch her cheek. She seemed surprised, but didn't push him away. She thought maybe he was reaching for something in her hair. Like Megatron would sometimes do. And occasionally Bombrush, who did it only to rile up Megatron. Though she didn't think Lugnut would do the same. 

"Lugnut?"

Her voice... So soft and angelic and just...

He wasn't thinking. Not about her or about Megatron or about anything else. Nothing told him to stop or to wait or to back away from her. That this was wrong and he shouldn't have been doing this, even if he was drunk and Megatron wasn't around. 

But he did it anyway. It was brief, it was soft, it was... a kiss to her lips. Just a gentle kiss, his lips pressing up against hers for a single moment. He could feel her stiffen up against him, but even then he didn't pull away. It was as if time had stopped and they were the only two people in the universe. That this kiss would last forever, an eternal dream...

She pulled away first, snapping the poor guard back to reality. 

Eclipse just stared at him with wide eyes, one of her hands coming up to cover her mouth. Lugnut didn't move, entire body frozen up in horror as he realized what he had just done. He could just stare back at her, horror taking over him as the reality came crashing down on him like a ton of bricks.

He kissed her. He kissed his lord's woman. He actually kissed Eclipse!

"Y-You..."

Lugnut didn't say anything, even with Eclipse staring at him confused and... frightened? He honestly couldn't be sure. He wouldn't have been surprised though. She had just said she liked being around him. And now she broke her trust by giving her an unwelcomed kiss. 

"D-Did you...? Lugnut, why-?" 

He had to get out of here. Where, he had no idea. Just somewhere that was far, far away from her as possible. Before she told Megatron. Before his head was mounted on the wall for everyone to see. 

Before everyone knew he was a traitor. 

"I'm sorry," he managed to choke out, unable to look her in the eye. And before she could say anything else, he turned into a large bear and jumped off the low balcony and onto the floor.  

Eclipse's eyes widened, looking over the railing to see him retreat into the jungle. She wanted to call out to him, tell him to come back... but she couldn't bring it in her to call after him. Not after what he had just done. 

She touched her lips again. He... kissed her. He actually kissed her. But why? Why would he do that, even if he was drunk?! Surely he knew what could have happened to him if Megatron saw that! Not even Bombrush would do something like that! The most he had ever done was gently kiss her hand and even that would make the God of Death angry.

And Lugnut knew that too. He knew what would happen, so why...? 

"Eclipse?"

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest, turning around to see Megatron standing there.

"Are you all right?"

She couldn't bring herself to speak, but she nodded. And unable to look him in the eye, she quickly walked up to him to hug him tightly, burying her face into his chest. As she expected, he was caught off guard. Thankfully, he didn't reject the hug and wrapped his arms round her, gently patting her head.

A chuckle rumbled through him. "Too much to drink?"

"Yeah..." 

"I told you not to drink the wine. It's stronger than what you're used to.

"Yeah." Her arms tightened around him, needing something to support herself as her mind swirled in confusion.

Luckily, Megatron didn't push her to speak anymore, thinking she was probably feeling a little tired from too much alcohol. Which was probably a good thing, because she didn't think she had the strength or capacity to lie to him right now. If she told him about what just happened, he would probably kill the minor god... And as confused as she was by the entire thing, Lugnut's death was the last thing she wanted. 

She would have to find him soon. Get him to tell her the truth. She had to know why he did that. She had to find out just what was he thinking doing something like that. Maybe if he told her, she would be able to just forget the whole thing as some sort of fluke. An accident. They needed to put it behind them...

Or else Megatron would find out and have Lugnut's head. She just hoped Lugnut was willing to tell her before it was too late. 


End file.
